


Bathe

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from the "Squeaky Clean" prompt. </p><p>"Oh, the glory of old bathtubs, he mused, hearing his pulse in his ears as he held his breath, letting the slight increase in pressure ease the tension in him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe

Exhaling deeply, Sherlock slipped under the surface of the water, letting himself submerge completely the warm, clear water. _Oh, the glory of old bathtubs_ , he mused, hearing his pulse in his ears as he held his breath, letting the slight increase in pressure ease the tension in him.

After a few moments, he surfaced, gasping unintentionally as his lungs screamed at him for their temporary deprivation.

The bathroom was silent now, except for the gentle lapping of the water around his chest, and he listened to the shuffling footsteps in the kitchen ( _near the sink but not using it; tea? Tea. Yes, there’s the kettle_ on _and… cupboard door.)_

“Yes please, John!” he yelled out through the closed bathroom door. The shuffling downstairs stopped for a moment (shaking his head, vaguely annoyed but more amused than anything else,), but started again shortly. ( _Cupboard door opening again, moving, no, no, no,_ yes, the yellow one, oh- well done John, you remembered. _Cupboard door closing, tea caddy, waiting for the water to boil._ )

Sherlock could get used to having a flat-mate around.


End file.
